La Mujer Estrella
by Abrilly Park
Summary: Tohru una chica quien ha sufrido mucho pero quien ahora desea mas que nadie cumplir su suenio, de ser una gran cooreografa. Viaja a Alemania y no sabe las sorpresas que se va encontrar. Muchos retos! Reviews plsss


La Mujer Estrella

Por: Abrilly

Es posible que Tohru Honda, una chica de una familia poderosa, pueda hacer la diferencia. Una chica tan brillante y pura como ella enfrentando a los dieciocho años el castigo que ella no se merece. Todo por la culpa de su hermanastra. Kagura Honda. Sufrir tanto después de la muerte de su padre con un total desconocido a su par quien nunca le ha demostrado ni una pequeña muestra de amor o cariño. Una madre siempre ocupada por viajes de diseños y entrevistas de moda. Siempre teniendo que escuchar las tontas peticiones de su hermanastra Kagura. ¿A quien le parecería justo? Por dios¡a nadie!!

Tohru nunca a creído que su vida haya sido un gaste de tiempo y vida. Aun que le haya pasado tantas desgracias ella sigue siendo tan brillante y alegre. Pero hay una razón el por que Tohru sobreviví día tas día, esa razón es por que ella tiene un sueño. Un sueño por el cual no cambiaria por nada en el mundo. El baile. Bailar es lo que hace Tohru para vivir tan brillante como es. Humillada una vez, Tohru busca la perfección y decide dejar su casa e viajar hacia Europa donde ella podrá desempeñar todas sus habilidades y llegar a la perfección.

-Me voy. –fue lo que Tohru dijo a su padrastro a quien el parecer no importarle.

Tohru volteo a ver Kagura quien tampoco le importo.

-Bien, por favor cuídense. Kagura, cuida de tus estudios. –fue lo ultimo q' le dijo a su hermanastra

-Padre, aun que estuvimos muy poco tiempo juntos, gracias por querer a mama. De verdad Muchas Gracias. Cuide su salud, por favor y tampoco tome tanto y cuide la casa y de Kagura. Estoy segura que Kagura lo ayudara. –dijo derramando una lagrima.

-¿Hermana? –llamo Kagura. –no te preocupes, vete antes que cambien de opinión. –dijo fría y firmemente. –Hasta pronto, deseo que cumplas tu deseo mas ansiado.

-Gracias, Hasta luego. Cuida de mama y de papa. –Tohru cierra la puerta de su apartamento.

Tomo un taxi y se dirige al aeropuerto. Su celular suena.

-¿Hola? –contesta Tohru.

-Oh Tohru. Me hubieras esperado. Te pude haber llevado al aeropuerto. Que lastima que no pueda ver tu cara antes de irte. –dijo su madre triste

-No te preocupes mama. Vendrás a verme pronto a Alemania¿Verdad?

-Claro, -le aseguro –Eso tenlo por seguro. –le prometió.

-Te amo mama.

-Suerte en Alemania, y yo también te amo.

Tohru cierra su celular un poco afligida.

_"__No Tohru, no debes ver __atrás__A__hora es cuando puedes cumplir tu __sueño__Volverás__ cuando lo logres. __Volveré__ victoriosa y mundialmente reconocida. Es una promesa.__"_

En el aeropuerto.

[[Vuelo a Alemania, Hamburgo. Garrita # 8, 5:35 P.M.

-Tohru-san. –llamo Hana atrás de ella.

-Oh. Pensé que no vendrían. –exclamo Tohru feliz de ver a sus mejores amigas.

-Tohru. Regresa pronto. –dijo Ou con una sonrisa.

Hana abrazo a Tohru.

-Aun no estamos listas para dejarte ir, pero como es tu sueño. Lo único que te puedo es que te deseo suerte. –dijo Hana cariñosamente.

Ahorra era el turno de Ou-chan

-Tohru. ¡Ve por ello! Yo se que triunfaras. Si tienes que decir en una decisión muy difícil, recuerda. Tohru tiene que ser Tohru. ¿No? –las palabras de sus amigas alentaron mas a Tohru.

-¡Chicas gracias! –se dieron un abrazo de grupo.

Tohru camino hacia la garrita donde le revisaron su pasaporte. Antes de pasar la puerta mira hacia atrás, donde sus dos amigas la están viendo. Tohru las despide con una sonrisa y pasa la puerta.

4 horas más tarde.

Alemania, Hamburgo. En el apartamento de lo Tohru.

-Vaya. Que bonito lugar. Le agradezco tanto a mi madre por dejarme usar su apartamento VIP. –Sube las escaleras para los dormitorios. Entra a su cuarto y se tira en la cama.

-Desde mañana empieza un nuevo reto. –se dijo a si misma.

Al día siguiente. En el colegio de Danza

-¡Hola! Mi nombre es Honda Tohru. Vengo desde Florida, Miami, pero soy de descendencia japonesa. Espero que nos llevemos bien. –se presento Tohru ante todos sus compañeros.

Cada clase era de 16 alumnos. El colegio de Danza no solo era práctico sino que temático también. Como la danza es baile, al igual que la cocina o la escultura tenemos 2 o 3 veces a la semana alguna de ese arte abstracto. Este primer unida al parecer era de enseñar lo que éramos y q' merecíamos estar aquí. Por eso este primer periodo y el resto de la unidad, creo que aquí lo llamaban "FREE STYLE"

Rápidamente seguí a mis "nuevos compañeros" a nuestra siguiente clase.

Pero me llevaron a un auditorio. Era enorme. No lo podía describir con palabras. Era el auditorio de práctica mas grande, espectacular y perfecto que jamás haya visto en mi entera vida.

-Buenos días, hoy empezara la primera unidad de "FREE STYLE" esperamos su perseverancia durante este periodo. ¡Que empiecen los retos! –chasqueo sus dedos

Una música movida salió era Hip Hop. El maestro diría el nombre los quienes iban a salir. Tohru rogo que no dijeran su nombre.

-Harada, Niwa, Lee, Hiwaitara, Honda y Souma.

"¡NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" –dijo Tohru en su interior.

Riku Harada la primera en salir hizo un dúo con Daisuke Niwa. Estaban muy bien coordenados aun que los dos se veían un poco apenados por la manera que se movida. Claro, Hip hop era una de la clase de música difícil de encontrar ritmo y mas si era tan extraña como esta. La primera pieza termino después paso Tami Lee quien bailo muy bien esa pieza. Seguido por la pieza que bailo Eliot Hiwaitara. ¡Dios era el turno de Tohru! Pero… ¿Qué es eso? La música extraño cambio a una que daba una sensación de fuerza y sensualidad. Veamos, como venia vestida Tohru. Si… tenía unos shorts color kaki algo inflado con una blusa estrape rayada rojo con azul y unos tacones no tan altos color negro y el cabello suelto. Si, perfecta combinación de ropa y música.

Tohru dio un paso hacia delante con fuerza y empezó a con unos movimientos inseguros, poco a poco fue confiando en la música y pudo demostrar lo que tenia. Al parecer la pieza era un poco larga. De pronto Yuki Souma entro a la pista a acompañarla, al principio le extraño y se sintió extraña hasta hizo varios errores, pero sorprendentemente Yuki Souma los hacia movimientos en lugar de errores. Ahí fue cuando Tohru lo entendió y confió en su "compañero" de baile. Tohru segura empezó con movimientos más bruscos y seguros. Como Yuki Souma traía puesto unos jeans grises pegados, una camisa sin mangas negra y arriba puesto una como una chaqueta de cuello y magna larga encima color negro. Ella agarro su chaqueta y la abrió bruscamente con fuerza, exponiendo el perfecto cuerpo de Yuki Souma. Souma se quito de una vez su chaqueta agarro a Tohru de la cintura con fuerza y la acerco a su rostro. Tohru lo empujo, como un movimiento y dio algunas vueltas para lucirse un poco. Faltaban menos de 30 segundos para la pieza se acabara. Tohru ya no sentía sus piernas de pronto Yuki Souma la jalo y la pego a su cuerpo y terminar con una pose y mirada de fuerza.

-¡Excelente! Hasta ahorita la mejor pareja de FREE STYLE.

-Yuki Souma –dijo en presentación rápida recogiendo su ropa.

-Tohru Honda. –dijo ella viendo sin aliento cansada.

-Buen baile. –le dio la mano.

-Lo mismo Yuki-kun. –dijo estrechándosela.

-No, no, solo Yuki.

De pronto todo el mundo se quedo callado. A Tohru le molesto ese silencio y esas miradas.

-¿Qué pasa? –le pregunto viendo a Yuki Souma

-No te preocupes. No es nada. –le sonrió.

¡OH dios!!!!!! Una mira matadora como la Yuki Souma deja a cualquiera desmayada, pero no hubo gran efecto en Tohru aparta del sonrojarse notablemente.

-Tienes unos ojos muy hermosos –dijo Yuki con otra sonrisa.

El publico presente se desmayo¡Oh dios! Yuki haciendo un cumplido a una total extraña. A Tohru no le extraño eso, solo le sonrió como muestra de agradecimiento.

-Bien bien, se acabo la hora de conquistar chicas Souma. Regresen a su lugar. ¡Ah! Y por cierto, bienvenida señorita Honda. –la felicito el profesor

-Gracias.

La próxima clase era la clase temática. Tohru estaba cansada. Después de aquella pieza de Hip hop de baile tan fuerte se quedo dormida en la clase de Samba, brasileña temática. Aburrido. Como siempre. Ella pensó. La maestra somato la gran y gruesa regla en el escritorio. Tohru se levanto de un salto y se pego con el asiento de adelante. El chico la volteo a ver con cara de desconcierto. Para ser sinceros el chico no estaba tan mal. Okay. Estaba súper bueno. Tohru se disculpo con la maestra y con el chico. El era alto de cabellos anaranjados, mirada dulce de ojos color maple, tez clara, sus rasgos eran tan finos como el de Yuki Souma. Un momento… ella rápidamente vio de reojo el gafete del chico. ¡Oh mi dios!! El también un Souma. Kyo Souma. Quien lo diría. Dos perfectos encuentros.

La campana sonó y eso indicaba el inicio del recreo largo. Tohru se dirigió a su lugar favorito. Era en una pequeña colina en los jardines cerca de una fuente hermosa cristalina debajo de un árbol de cerezos. Tohru se sentó ahí, justo sus dos piernas y las abrazo.

-Que tonta fui. Hoy tenia que cometer mi primer error, después de que tan bien me había ido. –suspiro.

-Tal vez… -dijo una voz desde el otro lado del árbol –Yo pueda alegrarte el día. –apareció Yuki Souma del otro lado. Tan guapo como siempre.

-Eh… ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto Tohru de mal humor.

-Ohh vaya. Que enojada. Creo que vine a… -se acerco a su oído y le susurro. –a cumplir con una misión y eso es… hacerte reír. –dijo mientras le hizo cosquillas con su aliento, y eso hizo reír a Tohru.

-No se como has logrado encontrar uno de mis punto débiles. –dijo riendo de buena forma.

Yuki rio.

-Eres agradable, creo… creo que me equivoque en la forma de pensar que tenia hacia a ti. –comento Tohru.

-Bueno, creo que eso es bueno. Tohru. ¿Verdad?

-Aja. Y dime… ¿Cómo sabes de este lugar? –pregunto. –No mucha gente sabe de este lugar o soy yo la que piensa así. –cuestiono.

-Tienes razón. No mucha gente sabe de este lugar, pero este lugar era el lugar que yo compartía con Sophie. –la voz de Yuki se oía nostálgica y triste.

-Deduciría que Sophie es alguien que tu quiste mucho. ¿No? –pregunto Tohru apenada.

-Si. Ella fue mi primer amor. –confeso

-Ohh… oye, yo… yo no lo pregunte con ese propósito. Yo… lo siento. –se disculpo apenada.

-Descuida. Yo que se ame a Sophie hasta el último segundo de su vida.

-¿Hasta el ultimo segundo su vida? –repitió. -¿Eso significa que…? –Tohru no pudo terminar la frase, por que un sentimiento extraño recorrió su cuerpo.

-Así es, Sophie murió hace 11 meses. Por la culpa de cáncer.

-No lo entiendo. –confeso.

Yuki solo levanto la vista.

-¿Por qué Yuki? –lo cuestiono confundida. -¿Por qué me dices esto a mi? Tu… Tú no me conoces y me hablas con toda facilidad.

-Por que creo que… que me he enamorado de ti. –Tohru se ruborizo.

-¿Cómo? –pregunto confundida

-Ya lo se. Solo bailamos una pieza, pero cada movimiento que hacías era como el de Sophie. Tú esencia, tu perseverancia, tu amor por el baile, lo pude realizar al momento que compartimos ese baile. Que Sophie estaba con migo, pero al momento que se termino la pieza… Te vi a ti, una total desconocida, pero lo pensé. No podías ser una total desconocida si no que tú eras compatible como migo, como la música. –dijo Yuki sinceramente

Tohru sonrió y levanto la vista con un suspiro. –Yuki… -llamo. –No te engañes. Tu lo que sientes es dolor, por que Sophie no esta, me asimilaste con ella, puede ser que podas ser compatible en la música y todo eso, pero la confesión que me hiciste sobre que yo te gustaba solo es simpatía por la compatibilidad que tenemos mutuamente. Yo quiero que alguien me quiera y se enamore de mí, o al contrario, por que soy. No por lo que asimilo ser. –dijo antes de levantarse.

Puso una mano en el hombro de Yuki y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Hasta pronto. Ten algo por seguro. Siempre puedes contar con migo por que soy y cuando necesites bailar, seré TU compañera. Suerte Yuki. Avísame cuando hayas logrado aclarar tus sentimientos.

Tohru camino por los vestidores donde Kyo estaba sentado sin camisa. Pensando. Tohru lo vio y el a ella.

-Lo siento no era mi intensión,-se sonrojo un poco. –Si me disculpas –dijo bajando la mirada.

-Oye… espera. –llamo el

Tohru paro. – ¿Si? –respondió ella.

-¿Estas bien? Digo de lo de tu golpe en la frente.

Tohru levanto la mirada. Y le sonrió.

-Si. –dijo feliz. –Estoy bien. Kyo.

Kyo se ruborizo.

-no creo que te moleste. ¿O si? –pregunto

-Bien, hasta pronto –dijo salió del pasillo de los vestidores, la campana sonó marcando el fin del recreo largo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Y bien???

¿Qué les pareció?

Oh por favor dejen reviews con sus comentarios¡ME SIRVEN MUCHO!!

Hasta pronto.


End file.
